Wavelength
by Silent Epiphany
Summary: He wasn't afraid; he wouldn't let himself feel fear. But he was aroused, and it seemed there was very little he could do about that... SteinxSpirit. Drabble. Set after episode 8 of the anime. Rated T for strong yaoi hints.


"_**Wavelength" (AKA "Kiss Me, Dammit")**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_I don't own anything related to Soul Eater, (though I wish I did!). This is just a hobby, nothing more._**  
>Pairing: <strong>_SteinxSpirit  
><em>**Warning: **_Drabble, with strong hints of yaoi – sorry, no sequels/alternate endings for this one. :/ _**  
>Author's Notes: <strong>_Just when I thought I'd never write another fic again… XD Pardon my rustiness – it's been a while, but I'M BACK! ^_^ This is set somewhere shortly after episode 8 of the anime series, where Stein and Spirit are originally reunited as weapon and meister.  
>*Dedicated to—and title inspired in part by—my personal senpai, for all the wonderful things she does. Get well soon, sweetheart... <em>

* * *

><p>It was bound to happen.<p>

The most inevitable of conclusions to the cruel game of cat-and-mouse that had been going on since they had returned to Shibusen. Spirit had seen it coming, like some sort of sick premonition.

It couldn't be avoided, after all; not after their recent reunion.

If nothing else, Spirit could honestly say he wholly and truly loved Stein's wavelength. That familiar electric energy…the way it took shape to match its partner's own; the way it passed through him like a smooth, fluid current, spreading down to his toes and flooding his senses with its warm, tingling fuzziness…

Indeed, resonating with Stein was an experience unlike any other. And to do it again after years of being apart was like living a flashback; like being embraced in the arms of an old lover.

A lover he wished he'd had.

Spirit sighed to himself. Though it left a bitter taste in his mouth, there was no point in denying it anymore. Their resonation had already told all. He blamed it solely on that. Like a lockpick that conformed precisely to its keyhole, the scientist's tricky, ever-mutable wavelength had penetrated beyond every blockade just as soon as they had linked. It didn't stop until it had finally unlocked his weapon's darkest, most deeply-held secret.

…And there was _no_ _way_ Stein didn't know what it was.

So, it had come to this: Spirit standing in Stein's empty classroom, hands in the pockets of his black slacks, though clothing offered him little solace with how naked he felt. No pretense was made, because none was needed. Maka's class had ended quite some time ago, and Spirit, overbearing parent that he was, knew this. He had come for one person, and one person only.

That person stared back at him from a familiar wheeled office chair, head somewhat tilted in slight surprise. Though he had known this meeting would happen, he hadn't anticipated it'd be the weapon that sought him out. A grin pulled at the corner of his lips. Well then, one good turn _did _deserve another…

Even from across the expansive lecture hall Spirit could feel the doctor's gaze piercing him, fixing him in place where he stood. So much so that he didn't notice when Stein rose from his patchwork seat; or the way his stark white lab coat billowed out around him as he strode over, closing the gap between them. All he could see were those eyes, focused solely on him. Those glowing jade orbs that made everything else in sight fade to a distant backdrop. Their color, that made all around them seem dull and washed out.

…And, hiding just behind that alluring shade, the dueling natures warring within them; of the warm, soothing familiarity he craved, and the cold, calculating brutality he feared.

In fact, Spirit didn't even realize he'd been backpedaling until there was a cold wall at his back. The contrast between it and the warmth of Stein's body at his front did terribly marvelous things to his senses.

The doctor's long and lithe form pressed against him ever so slightly, and the Deathscythe repressed a shiver.

"Good to see you, Spirit," Stein purred, voice soothing and chilling at the same time. "I enjoyed working with you again."

"Yeah," Spirit pushed out, and swallowed hard. "J-just like old times."

The scientist gave a soft hum of reply, and a silence fell between the two. A single index finger trailed upward along the weapon's neck, ducking under silken tufts of crimson hair, ghosting along soft flesh toward his jaw. Was it his jugular vein? Spirit was quite certain it was. Nevertheless, he wasn't afraid; he wouldn't let himself feel fear. But he _was_ aroused. And it seemed there was little he could do about that. God, how he hated the way the fear _always_ gave way to that, _especially _when it was most inconvenient…

But, most of all, he loathed how Stein seemed to be acutely aware of such.

"Senpai."

There it was. That word. Spirit had seen it coming just as much as he'd anticipated the rest. It graced his ears as a command. Not a question, not a request. A _command_. He'd never heard it spoken with such inflection before. It made his heart temporarily freeze in place, but his pulse could still be felt rapid and strong somewhere much further south. Beneath layers of clothing, he could feel his skin erupt into goosebumps. His respirations unconsciously quickened, eyes sliding closed.

Stein inhaled, his breath composed of the hot, hastened pants of his partner. He'd only one thing left to seal his victory now. Spirit knew what it was before Stein did. His eyes remained wrenched shut. At the very least, he wasn't about to give his former meister the gratification of seeing the twisted mix of apprehension, embarrassment, and raw lust swirling in them.

A dull noise could be faintly heard over the pounding of Spirit's pulse: The sound of Stein's labcoat limply dropping to the floor. This time, the redhead couldn't restrain a shudder.

...Especially when two whispered words caressed his most accessible ear: "Say it."

"Stein…" Spirit breathed. He couldn't deny that the name tasted so sinfully sweet on his lips.

Stein allowed himself a grin. "Yes, senpai?"

Sapphire eyes glinted back at him once more.

"…Kiss me, dammit."

* * *

><p>~OWARI~<p>

_Yeah, I know...kinda short, kinda lame...but hey, it's SOMETHING! And the SteinxSpirit section is REALLY lacking in fresh material these days, so I figure something is better than nothing! :/ Hopefully there will be more to come! Reviews fuel my fire! :3_


End file.
